Die attach adhesive compositions are used in the electronics industry to attach microchips and are generally prepared from a blend of epoxies or acrylic, polyimide, bismaleimides, cyanate ester, silicone polymer resins, hardeners, silver or silica fillers, catalysts, other ingredients such as adhesion promoters, anti-bleed agents, rheology modifiers, flexibilizers and colorants. The cured adhesives demonstrate high adhesion, high moisture resistivity, high temperature stability and good reliability. In the JEDEC (Joint Electron Device Engineering Council) test protocol for semiconductor packages consisting of an adhesive, the silicon die and the lead frame encapsulated in a molded compound are tested for reliability using a moisturization condition to simulate actual package environment condition. For example, Jedec level I conditions the packages exposed at 85° C., 85% relative humidity and 168 hours followed by 260° C., and solder reflow temperature exposure for 15 to 30 seconds for three times. Unfortunately, epoxy-hardener resin systems absorb moisture even after being cured (1 to 3 weight %). Moisture in the electronic packages can create steam pressure in the molded packages whenever packages are exposed to high humidity (85% relative humidity) and temperature above 100° C. (packages are supposed to be exposed at 260° C. or higher temperature for 15 to 30 seconds depending on solder reflow temperature), eventually build up large stress between the substrate, the silicon die and the molding compound to cause the package to delaminate. (“popcorn” in moisture sensitivity test) Low moisture absorption, lower stress and high temperature adhesion strength are the key items focused on regarding die attach adhesive performance to prevent popcorn failure in the JEDEC moisture sensitivity level test describe above. Actually, a high glass transition temperature and a high cross-linking density adhesive composition cause micro-cracking on the interface of the adhesive and the backside of a silicon die and molding compounds during package molding or reflow conditions like being exposed to 260° C. to cause delamination of the adhesive bond line between the substrate, silicon die and molding compound.